


[Podfic] Home

by RsCreighton



Series: ITPE 2018 [1]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Two weeks after being brought back to life, I went to see my brother.
Relationships: Harry Dresden/Thomas Raith
Series: ITPE 2018 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589734
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2018





	[Podfic] Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/233269) by [sara_wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/sara_wolfe). 



> Recorded for ITPE 2018 for Sisi_Rambles

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton<3  | 

## Streaming Audio

  
[Mobile Streaming](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/2018/12/DresdenFiles_Home.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/2018/12/DresdenFiles_Home.mp3) | **Size:** 20 MB | **Duration:** 21:32

  
---|---


End file.
